


Snowed In

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the boyz are snowed in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Disclaimers: Belong to Pet Fly, et al just having fun,  
no money made.

Notes: Bast, Please post this to everyone who has sent so many nice words of encouragement; Thank you so much for all your kind words! :) It really means a lot to me that so many people are enjoying my work, especially since it was so hard to start writing it, and I was so scared to share it. I have been inspired to keep going, and Bast should be posting my newest (about 10 pages!) epic soon. Hope everyone enjoys it more than the last, but not as much as the next! 

Warnings: m/m lovemaking, lots of groans and exclamations of delight <g>

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Snowed In  


by

Greer

~~~

"God, it is so fucking COLD!!" Blair groaned through chattering teeth, pacing around the loft, rubbing his arms briskly. "It's so damn cold...." he moaned, collapsing onto the couch, hunching into a tight, miserable little ball, shuddering violently. 

Jim sighed, walking over towards his friend. It was cold, even enough to make Jim uncomfortable, so he knew Blair must be beyond miserable. Glancing at the window, even through the drawn curtains, he could tell the snow was coming down with an unbridled fury. 

A storm to end all storms was blasting down on Cascade, burying the city in a freezing blanket of ice for the last few days, the last of which had snowed them into the loft. Which wouldn't have been too bad considering having a few days off was nice, but the power had gone out over 12 hours ago, and with the storm showing no signs of abating, Jim was certain they were trapped for at least the next few days. 

"At least we laid in some supplies, Chief," Jim said, looking down at Blair's shaking body, buried deep in the couch. 

"What we could," Blair stuttered, hunching down more miserably. "I have never seen the stores so packed....what a mob scene!" 

"Well, at least I was able to get us half a cord of wood," Jim said, glancing over at the small fire which was making a valiant effort to warm the large room. Blair nodded stiffly, looking up at Jim miserably. 

"Could you put another log on, Jim? Please?" 

"Chief, we have to ration it. We could be snowed in for a week. We might-" He cut himself off, looking down at Blair. "You really are suffering, aren't you?" 

Blair nodded stiffly, and Jim winced, the full extent of Blair's misery assaulting his senses. "Okay Chief, just remember this if we're freezing to death in a few days...." 

Blair nodded again. "Thanks, Jim," he sighed as Jim put another log on the fire. "Oh yeah...." he said, smiling as the heat surged forward. "I guess I should start thinking about what books I may have to burn, huh?" he half- smiled, looking up at Jim's concerned face. 

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Jim smiled. He reached down, pulling the couch closer to the fire. "Don't move it any closer, it might catch on fire," he warned, as Blair smiled blissfully, soaking in the heat. 

"Man, usually I really like these high ceilings....." Blair sighed, his eyes sinking shut. "But right now, they're just sucking away all the heat...." Jim tilted his head at that comment, an idea sparking in his mind. He looked down at Blair, sighing heavily as he drifted off to sleep, standing up. He moved quietly towards the door, slipping out quietly as he heard his guide fall into a restless sleep. 

He stepped out into the hallway, wincing as the frigid air of the unheated hallway assailed him, hurrying down the stairs to the small storage room in the basement, quickly pulling a few things out of the dark closet. He dragged them up the stairs, carrying them quietly into the loft, arranging and assembling them as silently as possible, not wanting to wake Blair. He paused in the middle of his task, looking down at his guide, his slumbering face illuminated by the fire's light, the warm glow dancing across the soft curls that surrounded his face, a soft pink color rising in his cheeks. Jim groaned quietly, shaking his head, trying to focus. Blair looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beautiful.... Jim growled to himself, frowning at the feelings that, so repeatedly suppressed, were starting to hammer unmercifully at his senses. 

He knew he loved Blair, he was his friend, his partner, his guide, his closest confidant. But these last few months, other feelings, other urges had started to boil in the back of his consciousness, and it was getting harder and harder to push them away. First the twinges, then the feelings, then the brief sparks of unknown urges, he had been able to handle those. But the last few weeks....the last few weeks the dreams had started, and as hard as it was to control his conscious mind, it was impossible to control his subconscious, and it took full advantage of the situation, showing him all the needs and urges and wants he was so far able to shove away in his waking state, laying them out in glorious, vivid technicolor images that awoke him nearly every night in a full body sweat, not to mention a raging hard-on that would not be denied. 

Beating off, bedding several women, nothing had helped, the dreams came faster, more vivid, and more frequently. First it was just the sight, then the closeness, now just the thought of Blair drove him into a shaking frenzy, that he was less and less able to control. He sighed, kneeling down by the couch, brushing an errant lock of hair out of Blair's eyes, moaning softly at the feel of the silky strands against his finger, wanting desperately to bury his hands into that mass of curly heaven, pull Blair into his arms, bury his mouth against those beautiful lips, wrap his arms around that wonderful bod- 

Jim groaned sharply, rearing back, grinding his teeth together in a frantic attempt to regain control. He froze as Blair let out a soft moan, shifting on the couch, a small smile spreading languidly across those full, sensuous lips, then settled back into sleep with a blissful purr of content. 

No. It couldn't have been in reaction to his touch. No way. Just not possible. Blair Sandburg, Mr. Girl of the week....couldn't be. Just the heat, he scolded himself, pushing back, standing slowly, unable to tear his eyes off of Blair. He sighed, forcing his eyes shut, turning away, making himself return to the task at hand. His inner voice chuckled, reminding him that what he was doing was solely for Blair's pleasure, and he groaned at the thought. Blair's pleasure.... God, if there was one thing he wanted, it was to give Blair just that...... 

Jim snarled silently, forcing his senses to dial down, working swiftly, silently, finishing the job, then forcing himself away from the fire, the warmth, the sight of Blair. He walked slowly over to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee out of the thermos, than hunched miserably on the floor, wrapping his arms around his bent knees, whether to keep out the cold, or Blair, he didn't know. 

Jim moaned softly, pulling Blair closer into his arms, feeling his hard, warm body pressing against his, sighing his name, stroking his back, hearing Blair calling his name, quietly at first, then louder and louder as he pulled him closer, sighing in pleasure, reveling in the feel, the smell, the sound of- 

"Jim!!" Blair said loudly, shaking him. Jim reared back, eyes shooting open, staring wild-eyed up at Blair, his head slamming back into the kitchen cabinets, groaning, whether from the pain, or from the realization that it was all a dream, he wasn't quite sure. 

"What?" he croaked through a suddenly tight throat, averting his eyes quickly, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. 

"Man, I wasn't sure if you were asleep or frozen!" Blair laughed, kneeling down in front of Jim. "You shouldn't be out here, man, it's WAY freezing!" He laid a hand, palm down, across Jim's forehead, jumping back slightly as Jim jerked away growling. "Seriously, you feel like ice! Get back by the fire....." He smiled, waving a hand back towards the tent Jim had erected in the living room, around the couch, effectively trapping most of the heat in the small space. "Great idea, Jim. It's SO nice and warm in there!" 

"Glad you like it..." Jim rasped, swallowing thickly, trying to get his voice, at least, under control. 

"C'mon, Jim, I'm NOT going to let you freeze to death out here," Blair scolded, grabbing Jim's hand, pulling him to his feet. Jim reluctantly let himself be pulled up and led towards the fire. Blair guided him into the small tent, pushing him down on the couch, sitting down next to him, shivering. "Man, it is COLD out there!!" He smiled, holding his hands out towards the fire, looking up at Jim with a beaming smile. "This is so cool, Jim. Thanks. Really." Jim nodded stiffly, staring at the fire, shaking as he absorbed the heat, finally realizing just how cold it was out in the rest of the loft. 

"Jim, what were you doing out there?" Blair continued. "It's gotta be 20 below! You could have frozen to death!" 

"I didn't want to wake you up," Jim shrugged. "I dunno. I sat down for a minute, fell asleep." 

"More like went into pre-hypothermia," Blair scolded. "If I had woken up a few hours later, you would have been an iceberg!" 

"Yeah, well...." Jim shrugged, trying to shut out the concern and affection that flowed from the younger man beside him, trying to control the shaking in his emotions. Blair sighed, leaning back against the couch. 

"Well, if you're not going to be concerned for yourself, try to think how I'd feel if I found you frozen to death," Blair grumped, reaching for the small transistor radio by the couch. Jim stared, wide-eyed at Blair's back as he fiddled with the knobs, trying to get a weather report. How would you feel, Chief? he wondered. 

"Ah, shit....." Blair grumbled, as the weather report crackled over the small speaker."It's going to get WORSE??" He sighed, groaning as the broadcaster stated that the weather was not expected to let up for at least 3 to 4 days. "Forget freezing, if the snow gets much higher, we'll suffocate!" He sighed, turning off the radio, sinking back into the couch. "I guess I'd better seriously start thinking about what order to burn my books in...." 

"Well, they do burn at Fahrenheit 451," Jim joked, relaxing slightly as the cold started to leave his shaking body. Blair looked over at him with concern. 

"Let me get you some soup or something, man," he said. "I gotta get you warmed up!" Jim nodded dully as Blair scurried out of the tent, yelping at the cold, hurrying into the kitchen. He knew just how he wanted Blair to warm him up.... He sank back into the couch with a sigh, shaking his head. Blair scrambled back into the tent a few seconds later, carrying an armful of supplies, setting them down on the floor. "Here, this oughta help," he smiled, opening up a can of chicken soup, pouring in into the camping pot, placing it on the rack Jim had set up in the fireplace earlier. He sat back, looking over at Jim worriedly. "You okay?" 

"Just....just cold...." Jim shuddered, rubbing his hands together. Blair sighed exasperatedly, grabbing one of Jim's hands, rubbing it briskly between his. Jim tried to resist, but gave up as Blair growled warningly at him, pulling his hand back. Truth be told, Jim didn't want to resist, enjoying the feel of Blair's warm hands on his, reveling in the friction of his skin. The friction of his skin...now there was a thought he didn't need right then. 

Blair released Jim's hand, grabbing the other, warming it between his, shaking his head. "Dammit Jim, you gotta be more careful!" he scolded. "If you get sick, I don't know if I could get you to the hospital!" 

Jim smiled slightly, nodding. "I'll be good, Chief." 

"Damn right you will!" Blair admonished. He slowly let go of Jim's hand, reaching up to feel his forehead, sighing exasperatedly. "Man...." he sighed. He knelt down in front of the fire, carefully removing the pot, pouring the steaming contents into two mugs. "Here," he said, holding one up to Jim, sitting back on his haunches, sipping slowly at his. 

Jim tried to concentrate on the warm food in his hands, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Blair in front of him, on his knees, looking up at him so intently. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the pulse of his blood start to heat up, squirming slightly, trying to hide his arousal. "What?" he asked thickly, seeing Blair's lips, God, those lips, moving, forming words he hadn't caught. 

"I said, what's the matter?" Blair repeated. 

"The matter?" Jim replied confusedly. 

"Yeah, what's the matter? You're looking at me really weird, like you're going in a zone or something." 

Jim winced, trying to hide behind the cup in his hands, managing a casual shrug. "Nothing. I guess the cold's just getting to me." 

"Damn, it MUST be cold then!" Blair laughed. "You're usually so resistant, so....stoic against the elements," he smiled teasingly. 

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not feeling too resistant right now," Jim sighed, forcing his gaze down into his mug, aching at the loss of the sight of Blair. 

"You know, you're gonna have to sleep with me tonight." 

Jim choked, spraying a mouthful of soup across the tent, somehow managing to hold onto the mug, choking for breath, trying to control the explosion that rocked all of his senses like an earthquake. 

"Whoa there, big guy!" Blair laughed, jumping up on the couch next to Jim, slapping him on the back as Jim tried to spit out the soup he had managed to inhale, shaking his head in a desperate bid to clear it. 

"What did you say?" Jim gasped, looking up at Blair, instantly regretting it as he stared up into those beautiful blue eyes which were looking at him with concern, the flames of the fire dancing in them, lighting them up like the bluest skies of heaven and earth. 

"Man, you almost froze to death in the kitchen, no WAY you're going to survive the night upstairs with no heat," Blair said. "You're going to have to sleep down by the fire, like I've been doing." He glanced around at the small confines of the tent. "I guess we can move the couch out, drag in my mattress. It should fit in here okay....might be a little cramped, but it's better than freezing, right?" 

"I don't know about that..." Jim muttered silently to himself, closing his eyes, the thought of being, sleeping so close to Blair making him shudder with pleasure and fear. 

The next few hours dragged by like molasses, flew by like lightning as Jim tried to focus, tried to blank out his mind to what lay ahead as night fell over the loft. He mindlessly ate the dinner Blair prepared, pretending to read in a dismal effort to block out his partners closeness, his smell, the anticipation and fear of what lay ahead. He tried, futilely, to convince Blair he would be okay sleeping in his own bed, but Blair wouldn't listen, ranting on about the cold, hypothermia, and about how Jim just needed to get a grip, dammit. 

Jim surrendered, knowing he had never wanted to win the argument in the first place, helping Blair move the couch away from the fireplace, helping him shove his mattress into the small space of the tent. Finally, it was late, late enough that he knew he couldn't pretend to read anymore, and he made his way into the bathroom, morosely brushing his teeth, trying to steel himself against what he knew was going to be the most difficult night of his life. 

He shuddered against the cold, knowing he could delay no longer, slowly making his way towards the fire, shivering as his eyes hungrily took in the outline of Blair through the golden nylon of the tent, praying to any God that would listen for strength. 

"Geez, you get lost or something?" Blair grinned up at him as he entered the tent, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Jim, who made a valiant effort to return the grin, only managing a weak smile as he slowly sat down on the mattress next to Blair. 

Oh God. He hadn't thought about this, sleeping on, in, Blair's bed, what it would do to his senses. Bad enough to be sleeping by Blair, but his mattress was thick with the intoxicating scent of his guide, swirling up through his nostrils, caressing his senses, driving him to the edge of madness. He groaned thickly, desperately trying to dial down his senses, praying for a zone to get him through the night. 

"Jim?" Blair said worriedly. "Jim, man, are you okay?" 

Jim nodded stiffly,/ha, stiffly!/ he thought, averting his eyes from Blair, his hair lit up like the heavens from the fire's flame, the light dancing around, bouncing off the tent walls, illuminating Blair in a golden glow, those lips, God, those lips, moving as he mouthed words of concern. 

"I'm...I'm fine, Chief," he muttered thickly. "I guess I'm just feeling a little...claustrophobic." Right, he thought, wishing the tent would shrink, collapse, push them closer together than they already were, binding them together in a tangle of blankets, tent, and hot, sweaty limbs. He groaned, throwing himself forward on the mattress, facing away from Blair, shoving himself as far away from him as he could manage, forcing his eyes shut, praying his senses would follow. 

"Geez, Jim...." he heard Blair mutter softly. "It's not like I'm going to give you cooties or something...." Jim ground his eyes shut, burying his face in the pillow as he heard Blair sigh, then settle down slowly on the mattress next to Jim, turning his back to him. Jim moaned inwardly, trying to control the shaking in his body, the pulsing in his blood, the almost overwhelming urge to roll over and cradle Blair in his arms and whisper words of love and undying passion into that beautiful ear.... 

Jim awoke with a start, the pale morning light creeping through the sides of the tent. The fire must have died out a few hours ago, only a few embers remained glowing in the ashes. He frowned through closed eyes, wondering why warmth still seemed to radiate through the tent, through his body. He sighed, trying to settle back into sleep, when his senses spiked, awakening him with a screaming clarity the source of that warmth. 

~~~

No. No way. Couldn't be. Oh God, what was he going to do? He lay still, somehow controlling the urge to bolt out of bed, out of the tent, out of the circle of Blair's arms as his guide lay slumbering against his chest, his soft, steady breaths searing through his layers of clothing like he was naked. Jim groaned softly, trying to steady the sudden thundering of his heart that threatened to tear through his chest as he lay still, trembling with desire. Blair whimpered slightly as Jim shifted, his arms tightening around Jim, then settled back into sleep with a soft, blissful sigh, his lips curling into a contented smile. 

Jim sank back into the bedding, swearing that his insides had just melted, his blood coursing through his veins like thick, flowing honey, breathing in deeply the scent of his guide. /Might as well enjoy it while you can, Ellison/, his reason sighed at him. He returned the sigh, settling back, cuddling up a little closer to Blair, melting further as Blair moaned languidly, nuzzling his face into the curve of Jim's arm, letting out a small purr of content. Jim moaned, letting his eyes sink shut, soaking in the feel of Blair in his arms, against his body, his heart beating steadily against his guides. 

Jim awoke slowly, letting out a soft sigh of happiness, turning more into Blair, his arms colliding with the cold emptiness of the mattress. He groaned, his eyes darting around quickly, knowing he was alone in the tent. Alone. Alone..... He moaned in distress, burying his face in Blair's pillow, breathing deep the heady scent of his guide, wondering if it had all been a dream, knowing that it hadn't, wondering where Blair had gone. 

A small sound caught his ear, and he sat bolt upright, gasping in a deep lungful of air as he heard Blair approaching, trying to gain a semblance of control as Blair kneeled down in front of the once again burning fire. 

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" Blair smiled up at him, assembling breakfast in the pan in front of him, placing it on the fire. He turned, leaning back on his shins, looking up at Jim. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Uh...good..." Jim managed to croak through his suddenly tight throat, rubbing a hand over his face, trying not to look at the glowing beauty that was Blair kneeled down in front of him. 

"Here, you look like you need this," Blair chuckled, holding a cup of coffee up to Jim's trembling hand. Jim took the cup, shaking as Blair's fingers brushed against his, quickly bringing the cup to his lips to hide the quaking in his body. "Checked out the weather report a few minutes ago," Blair said, turning back to the pan over the fire, stirring the eggs in it. "Said that it was going to be pretty calm today, but...." 

"But what?" Jim managed, trying not to stare. 

"But we're in for one hell of a storm tonight......" 

"Ha! I win again!" Blair crowed, laying down the cards in his hand, looking up at Jim with a cocky grin. Jim shrugged, picking up the cards, starting to shuffle them again when Blair sighed. "Nah, forget it. It's too easy, man. You are zoning big time..." Jim kept his gaze down, slowing shuffling the cards, sighing lightly. "Jim, would you PLEASE tell me what's the matter?" 

Jim caught the pulse in his blood, shrugging, struggling to keep his voice even. "I....well...it's just that...." he looked up at Blair, into those wide, concerned eyes, and lost all nerve, dropping his gaze again. "Maybe it's claustrophobia...I dunno." 

"Right," Blair snorted, exasperated, standing up. "Man, after three years together, I would think you would feel comfortable talking to me. I guess I was wrong." He turned, stomping out of the tent and Jim winced, hearing the bathroom door slam shut behind him. He sank back into the couch, surprised to feel tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, rubbing angrily at them. He cursed, trying to halt the water that trickled out of his eyes, searing his skin as they flowed faster, unable to stop the sobs that wracked his chest. He buried his face in his hands, leaning forward as the sobs tore from him as he gasped for air, feeling his heart breaking, a sharp ache tearing through his soul. /Why/, he thought miserably. /Why do I have to feel this, why can't I stop it, why can't I just tell him....Dammit, why can't I stop crying?!?/ he moaned inwardly, bringing his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them as his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking legs. /Why God, why did you bring Blair into my life if it's going to cause me so much pain/, he groaned, rocking back and forth slowly on the couch, misery assailing every fiber of his being. /Why, why, why....why, why, what?/ His head shot up, seeing Blair kneeled in front of him, both hands on his arms, shaking him, asking him over and over what was wrong, those perfect lips forming his name over and over, those liquid pools of blue radiating their concern, those marvelous hands clenching against his skin, pulling him closer, that melodious voice cracking as tears began to well in his eyes as he desperately tried to pull Jim out of whatever hell he was sinking into. 

"Jim...." Blair sobbed, shaking him harder. "Jim, man, don't do this to me!! Don't go! Oh God, come back....come back to me....don't go....don't leave me....please....don't leave me!!" He sobbed harder as Jim's legs sank slowly to the floor, burying his face in Jim's lap, clutching his legs, whimpering in fear and isolation. "Don't go...please....I need you...don't leave me....Jim....come back....please come back to me.....please.....don't go...." 

Jim swallowed thickly, slowly rising out of the black pit that was trying so hard to suck him in, struggling back towards the light, towards the air, back towards Blair. He took a deep, shuddering breath, his lungs gulping in the air around him, dimly realizing he had stopped breathing, how long ago he didn't know, his hands jerking back to life, gently caressing the sobbing head in his lap. 

"I won't go Chief...." he whispered, tears flowing once again from his eyes. "I won't...I'll never leave you....." 

"Promise...?" Blair sobbed, tilting his head up, looking up at Jim through red, tear stained eyes, his body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, sobs still wracking his body. 

"I do, Blair....I'll never leave.....I promise...." He sobbed as a shudder raced through his body, shattering all his reserves and he pulled Blair up, against his body, into his arms, kissing him passionately, gently, cradling his face in his hands as he kissed him, knowing this was the first and last time he would ever feel Blair again, tears welling in his eyes at the realization. 

He pulled back slowly, after eons, all too quickly, his eyes glazed, shaking inwardly, wincing, preparing for the onslaught of protest, of rejection, of Blair storming out of his arms, out of the loft, out of his life forever. 

"What?" he asked weakly, seeing Blair's lips moving, trying desperately to hear, to block out the words that his guide was saying. 

"I said, it's about damn time you did that," Blair repeated. 

"What?" Jim repeated softly, incredulous, cursing at his senses for showing him this hallucination of heaven in his arms, against his chest, in his ears. 

"Dammit Jim, you never read anything I give you," Blair grumped, rolling his eyes, settling deeper into his Sentinel's arms. 

"What?" Jim said, blinking rapidly, trying to sort out, make sense of everything that he was seeing, hearing, feeling, sensing. 

" 'What? What?' " Blair mimicked, looking up at Jim with an impish grin. "You're a Sentinel, not a damn myna bird," he teased. He sighed, stretching deeper into Jim's arms, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck, smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes, pressing a finger against Jim's lips as they began to form their 4th 'What', silencing him. He sighed again, shaking his head, smiling up at Jim. "If you had BOTHERED to read all those papers I gave you, which, by the way, were SUPPOSED to be a come-on, geez, you would KNOW that a Sentinel has to be the one to establish the path, make the first move, if you will, otherwise it upsets the whole balance of things, the Sentinel/Guide relationship, the whole flow of energy and structure, the entire mmph-!" He moaned as Jim smothered the rest of his tirade in a deep, passionate kiss, crushing his guide up against his chest, stroking his back, caressing his face, fingers tangling deeply into those cherished curls, pulling Blair up into his grasp, moaning his name, claiming what he wanted, needed, what was his by right. 

Slowly, Jim relaxed his grip on Blair, breaking the kiss, cradling the face in his hands, fingers softly stroking the trembling skin beneath them, his ears rejoicing in the breathy gasps that emitted from his guides lungs, reveling in the glazed eyes that were locked with his, fingers gently tracing the full, perfect lips that were turned up towards his, mutely begging for more. 

"Blair...." Jim whispered, just the sound of his guide's name sending delicious shudders through his body, tangling his fingers into the curls that were lit up like gold in the fire's light, pulling him closer to savor those wonderful lips once again. 

"Jim...." Blair breathed softly as Jim captured his mouth again, pulling him against his chest. Blair whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck, pressing himself into the body he had loved, wanted, desired for longer than he could remember. Blair moaned louder as Jim cradled him tightly against his chest, devouring his mouth with a suddenly ravenous hunger, letting out a small gasp of delight as he felt Jim surge up against him, pressing his aching need up against his hips. Blair groaned, fingers tangling desperately in Jim's shirt, yanking it open, moaning in frustration as his hands found another shirt separating him from the heaving chest of his Sentinel, caressing his body, reveling in the beat of his thundering heart. 

"What..." Jim gasped in protest as Blair pushed away from him, tearing free from his grip, standing up on trembling legs, stepping away from him. 

"Get the couch out of here...." Blair gasped. "We have to get the bed....now...." Jim nodded, surging to his feet. He groaned, sweeping Blair back into his arms for a frantic, all encompassing kiss, then stepped back, shoving the couch away from the fire, helping Blair drag the mattress back into the tent. 

"Blair...." Jim groaned, yanking Blair back into his arms, fingers desperately undoing buttons, zippers, hands pulling frantically at the layers of clothing that separated him from what he needed as he felt his own clothes being torn from his body, shuddering against the cold that suddenly meant nothing as they sank back onto the bed, limbs, mouths, bodies entangling in a frantic heap of sweating flesh, covering Blair's body with his, moaning his name over and over in a desperate chant of passion and desire. 

"Blair....." Jim whispered as his hands explored across the trembling body beneath his, his sense of touch exploding as he caressed the soft, satiny skin under his fingers, stroking, probing, exploring, his mouth devouring his guide's as his tongue probed deeply into the hot, blissful wetness behind those beautiful lips, drowning in the taste, the scent, the feel of Blair as he shuddered in his arms. 

"Jim....oh my God....Jim......" Blair whispered, his arms wrapping around the hungry body covering his, hands caressing the thickly muscled back, fingers trailing patterns across the damp, sweating skin underneath his touch, arching his body up, head falling back as Jim fed hungrily on his neck, lips, teeth and tongue tearing into the soft skin beneath them, raising a beautifully painful mark of possession as Blair cried out in his arms. 

"Mine...." Jim moaned, licking the dark purple mark he had just left, hips thrusting frantically against the writhing ones under him, hands gripping the arching shoulders that pressed up into him. "Mine.....mine....Blair....." 

"Yours....." Blair groaned, fingers digging deeply into the taut muscles of Jim's back, hands sliding down, gripping frantically in the hot, firm buttocks that arched and thrust against him, pulling him closer, gasping in delirious pleasure as Jim's lips trailed down his neck, pressing kisses across his chest, his tongue leaving hot, wet trails in their wake. "Oh God....Jim......" Blair whimpered, his hands encircling Jim's head as Jim growled, deep in his throat, sucking roughly at Blair's now throbbing nipple, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive flesh, one hand snaking across, pulling, teasing, stroking the other into a frenzied state of arousal. 

Jim groaned, moving further down Blair's body, kissing, nipping, licking, his tongue greedily licking the sweat from Blair's skin, moaning out rough sounds of pleasure, feeding hungrily on the trembling skin beneath his lips. "Oh my God....." Blair gasped, melting back into the bed, hips arching frantically as Jim's lips brushed across the aching swell between his legs, hands caressing his hips, stroking his ass, pulling him closer as his mouth hungrily took him in, sucking him down, growling in animalistic need as he fed like a starving man on Blair's throbbing cock. 

"Oh.....my....GOD!!!" Blair screamed as Jim began to tongue him, stroking his balls, hands kneading frantically in the soft flesh of Blair's thrusting ass, throat swallowing voraciously on the pre-cum that flowed from Blair's cock. "....Jim....." Blair sobbed, fingers tangling hysterically across the back of Jim's head, desperately trying to find something to hold on to, pulling him closer, crying out his name into the dark night's air, hips pumping up against the pressure of Jim's shoulders, sobbing out sounds of ecstacy over and over again. 

Jim moaned, sucking Blair deeper into his throat, tongue licking at the throbbing flesh in his mouth like it was a life line to his sanity, his very existence, his taste buds exploding at the flavor that flowed through his mouth like honey as Blair gasped his name, coming in his mouth in frantic spurts as his hips thrust against him, screaming his name as he collapsed back into the bedding, moaning unintelligible sounds of passion and love. 

"Jim...." Blair gasped, shuddering with pleasure as Jim moved up his body, pressing hot, wet kisses into his trembling body. "Jim....now....take me now.....please....now...." 

"Blair....baby....lover...." Jim moaned, capturing his lips in a frantic kiss, thrusting his hand between Blair hot, sweaty thighs, shoving a finger deeply into the pulsating channel he found there, groaning deep in his throat as Blair cried out again, pressing his body up against his, arching his hips up and down onto Jim's finger, begging, pleading for more. 

"More, Jim...more....." Blair gasped as Jim thrust a second finger into Blair, his senses exploding at the feel of his guide's hot, sweet, tight little ass rocking against him frantically, his free hand pushing against Blair's thighs, spreading them further apart as he sank between them with a groan of animalistic lust and desperate passion. 

"Lube....need some kind of lube...." Jim groaned, feeling the tight resistance of Blair's body as it struggled to accommodate his fingers as he thrust a third finger in, his hearing trembling as Blair's throaty groans spilled through his ears like molten lava, inciting his need into a realm beyond control. 

"Here...." Blair gasped, frantic hands scrambling for his shirt, pulling out the small tube of lotion he kept there to keep his lips from chapping against the winter's cold, pulling off the lid with a desperate twist, squirting it's contents into his hand, massaging it across Jim's pulsating hardness, then spreading his legs wider. "Now....Jim...Now....please...." he begged, pulling Jim down onto him, devouring his mouth in a desperate kiss. 

"Blair...." Jim groaned, sinking down onto the beloved body that cried out for him, guiding himself between Blair's legs, slowly entering him, crying out as Blair arched against him, impaling himself onto Jim as he thrust as deeply into his guide's body as he could. "Oh my God...." Jim gasped as Blair's body swallowed, sucked him into the tightest, sweetest, most wonderful passage he had ever been in, crying out as his mind and senses exploded, driving into Blair with an intensity that shook them both to the very core of their beings. 

"Jim...." Blair sobbed, wrapping his arms desperately around Jim's shoulders as he cried out in absolute, sheer pleasure, arching up into Jim's body as he drove into him frantically, passionately, their mouths locking together as their tongues dueled with a ravenous desperation that was only matched by the heated ballet of their hips as they clung together, limbs, bodies entangled as they cried out each other's name, minds exploding with the intensity of the duel. 

"Blair....oh God...." Jim gasped, struggling to contain, prolong the need that boiled in his blood as it screamed to the surface, up his spine, shaking him to the core of his being as he plunged into Blair's shaking body over and over, feeling their sweat, bodies, souls entangling as the gates of heaven exploded open as he spilled into Blair's body, feeling the peak of his lover's passion spraying across their stomachs and chests like the cataclysmic eruption of the beginning of time itself, searing into him like a brand that he welcomed into his flesh as it marked him, now and forever as the owner and possessor of Blair, the master of his soul, the completion of his being..... 

Jim moaned softly, collapsing onto Blair, his heart pounding in his chest, his lungs heaving with spent desire. He shifted slightly to allow Blair to breathe, burying his face in the damp tangle of curls surrounding Blair's neck, whimpering his name, caressing the slack body underneath his own. They lay silently for several minutes as the mutual thundering of their hearts slowed, gasping for breath. Jim tensed slightly as Blair took in a deep, steadying breath, twisting in his arms, facing him, preparing for the dream to end. 

"Open your eyes...." he heard Blair whisper, his voice heavy with a languid pleasure. He blinked slowly, opening his clenched eyes as Blair stroked his face gently, nuzzling his jaw with warm, soft lips. "Hey...." he purred, snuggling closer in Jim's broad arms, trailing his lips up to Jim's, kissing him gently. "Hey, c'mon man, don't zone on me now." He sighed blissfully, settling deeper into the crook of Jim's arm, stroking his chest. "That was beautiful, Jim. Thank you...." 

Jim relaxed, allowing the grin welling within his chest to the surface, pulling Blair up against his chest, stroking his back in slow, steady circles. "That was something...wasn't it...." 

"Oh yeah...." Blair smiled up at him, moaning softly as Jim's lips captured his again, sliding his arms up around Jim's neck as he leaned into him, pushing him back against the sweat soaked sheets. "Oh yeah....." he groaned again, feeling the sudden pulse in Jim's blood as he pressed closer to him, wiggling slightly as Jim's larger body covered his, feeling his own erection start to swell. 

"Jim....baby...." Blair whispered, one hand sliding between them, grasping Jim's stiffening cock, pumping it gently, crying out as Jim growled deep in his throat, pinning Blair to the bed. Blair gasped as Jim's hand surged down, wrapping around his cock, stroking it with strong, trembling fingers. "Jim..." Blair moaned, arching his hips against Jim's, whimpering in the back of his throat as he stiffened fully, pressing further into the warm hand wrapped around him. 

"Oh yes....Jim....yes....." Blair moaned as Jim cradled his face in his hands, kissing him slowly, thumbs caressing his face, fingers running through his hair. A small whimper of distress escaped from Blair's throat as he felt Jim's motions stop, his eyes fluttering open, looking up into his Sentinel's confused and hungry eyes. 

"Blair...." Jim said hesitantly, his breaths ragged and unsure. "Blair....I...uh...I....." 

"Shhhhh....." Blair soothed, pressing a lip to Jim's trembling lips, smiling up at him reassuringly. "It's okay....everything's okay....." 

"But...." 

"They'll be plenty of time to talk later...." Blair promised quietly, his eyes heavy lidded with passion and devotion. He kissed Jim gently, pressing back into his arms. "Right now....just touch me....hold me...make love to me.....Jim.....I need you....." he whispered softly, caressing Jim's face. "Love me...." 

Jim nodded, swallowing thickly as Blair pulled him closer, pressing his mouth over Jim's, moaning as he felt his guide's silken tongue slide into his mouth, stroking his, pulling it back between his waiting lips. Jim gasped, melting at the feel, the taste, the closeness of the hot, beautiful man tangled in his arms, sinking onto him with a moan, his hands clenching deeply into Blair's shoulders, pulling him up into a desperate embrace. 

"Yes....." Blair hissed softly as Jim's lips traveled down his neck, nibbling gently, his tongue darting out, searing his skin with a delicious hot wetness. "Jim....yes....JIM....." Blair groaned as two hungry lips wrapped around his right nipple, suckling slowly, then with increasing need. He moaned, his back arching up as strong fingers played slowly with his other nipple, tugging carefully at the small gold ring, pulling soft cries of passion from his already straining lungs as he teased both to throbbing peaks, straining towards his lover. 

"Blair...." Jim whispered, sliding down his chest, licking, nipping, suckling the warm, trembling flesh beneath him. "You taste so good....so sweet....have to taste you again....have to...." he moaned, pushing Blair's thighs apart, his head descending on the stiff, hot flesh he found there, fingers kneading the soft skin of Blair's thighs as his tongue darted out, licking slowly at the moisture that dripped from Blair's cock. "So sweet....." Jim moaned, sucking the tip slowly as Blair cried out, trembling against his touch, whimpering his name. "So good....you taste so good....." Jim groaned, burying his face between the beautiful thighs beneath him, pressing his lips against Blair's hot, sweaty body, melting against the sensation of Blair's cock deep in his throat, starting to suck slowly, his tongue caressing the pulsing vein that throbbed along the bottom of the thick shaft. 

"Oh....Oh....Oh God....." Blair gasped quietly, his head slowly thrashing back and forth across the pillow under his head. "Jim....yes...oh Jim.....yes....so good.....it's so good.....JIM!" He cried out, hips thrusting up off the bed, moaning as Jim's hands slid under him, cradling his ass, kneading the soft, firm flesh, pulling him closer as he continued to feed hungrily on the pulsating flesh in his mouth. "Jim....oh my God.....Jim...yes....suck me....suck me, baby....more....more....suck it....please....suck it harder....need more....suck....more....yes, yes.....suck me, Jim!!!" 

Jim groaned against Blair's quivering abdomen, sucking harder, his tongue stroking with a steadily increasing pressure, his senses shuddering with pleasure as Blair's cries increased in intensity and volume, reveling in the feel of Blair's fingers tight against the back of his head as he pulled him closer, gasping out his name repeatedly. 

"Blair..." Jim moaned, pulling back briefly, one hand steadily pumping the throbbing cock in his hands as he wetly licked the tensing balls beneath them, then slowly, torturously, ran his tongue up the stiff shaft over them, sucking it deeply into his mouth. 

"YES!!! YES!!! Oh God, JIM!!!" Blair screamed, his hips frantically bucking up, thrusting deeply into Jim's mouth, his hot, creamy seed shooting into Jim's mouth in steady, shaky pulses, groaning deliriously as Jim licked and swallowed every drop, moaning in pleasure at the feel, the taste, the heat of his guide as it flowed down his throat in a blissful torrent of ecstacy and delight. 

Jim slumped, boneless, drained and deliciously satiated onto Blair, his head lolling into the blissful warmth and curve of his guides neck, letting out a small purr of pleasure as he snuggled into his arms, cradling him in his. 

"Jim...." Blair whispered, shaking Jim out of the heavenly sleep he was rapidly slipping into. 

"Hmmmm....?" Jim moaned drowsily, stroking Blair's hair gently. "Go to sleep, baby...." 

"I can't," Blair protested slightly, shaking Jim again. 

"What, you want to go for 4?" Jim grinned lazily. 

"Jim, man, I can't breathe!" Blair laughed, pushing futilely against Jim's slack body. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Jim chuckled. With a slow groan, he roused himself enough to roll off of Blair, flopping onto his back, pulling Blair with him, wrapping his arms around him as he snuggled into his chest. 

"Thanks," Blair grinned, tossing an arm and a leg over Jim as he pulled the covers over them, snuggling back against Jim's chest. Jim smiled, stroking Blair's back as he began to drift back into sleep. 

"Want me to put another log on the fire?" Jim asked. 

Blair smiled against Jim's chest, curling up against him. "No, I think I'll be plenty warm tonight...." 

End 

Feedback can be sent to Greer via Bast at: Kixxster@aol.com 


End file.
